


You'll Be Dead Again Tomorrow

by sophoklesworld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinda Crack, M/M, Reincarnation, also a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: "What if it happens again?""If what happens again?""What if this, this whole reincarnation thing. What if it happens again."A fic based upon the ficWoke Up DeadbyPresquePommes





	You'll Be Dead Again Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prismalicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismalicht/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Woke Up Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472680) by [PresquePommes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresquePommes/pseuds/PresquePommes). 



> I took the liberty to base this fanfiction on Woke Up Dead by [PresquePommes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresquePommes/pseuds/PresquePommes) because it was so fucking good and I started to wonder, what if it happens agaiN???? because it happened once, okay! no reason for it to not happen again...
> 
>  
> 
> You could probably read it as a separate piece, just know that in the beginning they're in our time, modern day. And that is the first reincarnation.
> 
>  
> 
> All thanks to [Prismalicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismalicht/pseuds/prismalicht/works) for beta-reading!  
> I hope you enjoy this!

"What if it happens again?"  
  
"If what happens again?", Levi asks absentmindedly.  
  
"God, who are you and what did you do to Levi, Humanity’s Strongest? You’re turning into a sap. It’s annoying. Stop staring at him. You can look at him all day."  
  
The air rushes out of Levi’s lungs with an oof when Hanji elbows him. He mentally curses himself. He was getting slow, doesn’t even evade anymore. Lazily, he tears his gaze from Eren’s head where it is lying mussed in his lap.  
  
"If what happens again", he repeats quietly, his eyes narrowed at Hanji.  
  
They lean back in the cushions of the couch. They’re camping out once again in the apartment Erwin had gotten for them. There are more of their people now. Armin had contacted Erwin about five weeks after Levi came back. The day he called, Eren and him went out to lunch with Erwin only to find themselves in the ruckus of another 'airkour’ event. People had recognized him again, and this time, there were two slots. He wanted to disappear from there, silently, but there were _actual_ _TV_ _cameras_ around, and the announcer caught his eye because of fucking Eren and his fucking competitive streak. When Eren realized there were two slots, he had shot Levi a look that was more insanity than competition. And before Levi knew it, Eren was already pulling him through the crowd, using his body weight as leverage. Levi had thrown a desperate look towards Erwin, but of course he’s had a small smile on his face and didn’t say anything, and then a camera blocked Erwin as someone shoved a microphone in his face. Levi's had to leave Erwin to the interview and gotten himself into the flying competition with Eren.  
Not that he’s minded, really. It was great flying again, and as much as Eren has chastised Levi before for using the leather harness, he now used it too.  
  
Armin found Erwin because of that interview. He had been fourteen at the time. Sasha and Connie followed shortly after, both in their thirties. A year later, Marco found them. Levi was there, when Erwin stood with him in the hallway and Jean opened. It was a surprise to everyone, but Jean looked like he got sucker-punched. He clung to Marco for the rest of the day.  
  
"What if this", Hanji makes a broad gesture around the room — it is still weird to see them in the fifteen year old body, all gangly and _young_ , as restless as always and the books in their lap wobbling dangerously as they move, "this whole _reincarnation_ thing. What if it happens again."  
  
It is like the floor is dropping out under him and he goes rigid. "Fuck."  
  
Eren stirs, not disturbed by the sound but still tuned in to possible danger by the way Levi moves.  
  
"Whassup?", he mumbles. Levi looks at him, sees the years on both their shoulders, the things they’ve been through, more pain than anything, and wondered how they should do this _again_.

* * *

  
The thing is, Levi understands where Hanji was coming from. It happened once, why shouldn’t it happen again? Levi doesn’t know if he could go through the whole process of not knowing where anyone was _again_. The whole painful experience of being alone, not even knowing if anyone else was alive.  
  
That’s why they call in a meeting. Hanji explains the possibility to everyone. Most are shocked, none of them really sure what to make of it. Levi looks around and thinks, that none of them is really happy about it. But he figures as long as he isn’t alone in this, he will be able to handle it. The thought is reflected in the others’ gazes.  
  
"So we make sure we can find each other", Eren says fiercely. Always the fighter, Levi thinks and can’t help the little smile. Eren is right. They have to be able to find each other; that’s the most important thing.  
  
"Yes!" Hanji’s excited outburst makes everyone start. "Social Media! We can’t tell what they’re going to name us, but we can put down right now, which names we can use online, to make sure we can find each other! They are bound to have social media in the future and it should be easy to get online, even as a kid, the more tech there is, the newer and more advanced — ohhhhh! What if there’s space travel in the future — I can become an astronaut!"

  
"You could become an astronaut in this life, Hanji", Jean throws in and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Not like in _Starfleet_ , Jean!", they look at him like he’s stupid. Levi and Erwin exchange a glance and decide in the same moment that they wouldn’t tell Hanji that they haven’t a clue what she’s talking about. "Maybe there’s something like titans out there, on another planet. Oh, and I think it would be easy to get a hold of each other, then!"  
  
"So what, we’re going to just make a list of names, make sure everyone remembers everyone else’s?", Mikasa interrupts.  
  
"That might actually be the best idea", Armin answers, the first thing he says since Hanji’s statement.  
  
"I’m voting we’re giving each other names!" Jean has an evil glint in his eyes and when he keeps going his eyes are on Levi. A bad sign. "Levi should be 'Captain12years'!"  
  
Levi’s torn between being adult and suggesting Jean should be called 'StripperNun’ or something equally stupid. Before he can say anything, though, Eren blurts out, “And you’re going to have to use the name ‘Jean Neigh McHorseyface’. I won’t recognize you otherwise.”

 

Levi gently knocks his elbow in Eren’s ribs, ignoring Connie’s and Sasha’s laughter.

 

"We’re all old enough to name ourselves. We could also use our own names, you know. Levi Ackermann, Jean Kirschstein, Eren Jaeger. There are so many possibilities."  
  
"I honestly think, these names aren’t an actual possibility", Eren interjects, "who knows what they think about us then, we might be celebrities again and it would be difficult to find these names."  
  
Levi snorts. "What, Lewis Ackerland? Yeah, I see how that could cause trouble."  
  
"He’s got a point." Erwin’s voice is soft and Levi sighs. He knows that. It isn’t going to be easy to find each other, even if they could use social media. A thought dawns on Levi, that he chooses to keep to himself: what if they won’t remember at all? Only one or none of their past lives. Well, at least that would mean they didn’t have to suffer through being alone like that…  
  
In the end, they settle on easy names, their old ones and their current ones thrown together. Mikasa lists all the names in her neat handwriting and copies the sheet, so that everyone can take one with them, learn them by heart, if necessary.

* * *

  
When they inevitably die, Mikasa is the first to go (after Mina, who Levi made sure to invite over a couple of times).  
It’s hard on Eren, but she’s had a good life, and there isn’t anything he could do. It’s not like he could come rushing in with a sword, forever her savior, fighting down her old age.  
  
They’ve led quiet and exciting lives. With more than five people bugging Erwin, he couldn’t hold out long and pulled every string he could so they got a training arena. They all wanted to fly again, feel the wind rushing through their hair and the adrenaline pump through their veins. They had started families, and had friends beyond their squad. But they always held on to their little group the most. Because they’re in this together.

  
And when Levi dies, it isn’t because of a fucking titan. And he doesn’t think "finally". When he dies, it’s cradled in Eren’s arms. And he sees how unfair it is to Eren. He sees that Eren wants to fucking do something. But there isn’t anything he could do. They had a long and fulfilling life and cancer waits for no one. He sees in Eren’s eyes, that he blames himself, thought it should be him, after all it had be him that had been smoking for so many years. Levi is adamant that it’s not his fault, not ever. He would always put Eren before himself, and he’d rather Eren wasn’t in pain.

They say goodbye like this. Eren is emotional, he always is. So fucking emotional. Angry. Levi would hate it, these emotions for his sake, but it was strangely comforting. Angry, because he has to stay in this place, without Levi, without Mikasa, without Armin. Without Levi. That has never been his strength. And Levi thinks he sees something in his eyes, the fight, the stubbornness. God, the little shit is as stubborn as Levi. And Levi knows, Eren would get reckless and follow him, as soon as he’s gone. He knows, Eren thinks he’s being subtle, but he’s really fucking not. Levi knows what he’s planning. But he can’t fault him for it. This life wasn’t as exhausting as the last but it was still time to go, and being alone, having to see your friends die around you all over again, took a lot of energy.

  
So Levi says goodbye. He doesn’t say 'I love you' the way he kisses Eren, is enough to tell him that. This isn't goodbye forever.

So he smiles at Eren and says, "I will see you the next life. There’s a lot to be said for seeing a familiar face."

* * *

  
Levi's first comprehensible thought doesn't come with his first breath. It comes with the first time his mother takes him out of the building they're in. Until then it was foggy, memories sluggishly tumbling through his brain, pictures and names from two life times, but no connections, no recognition yet.  
When they step on the street, all his memories hit him like a truck and he remembers. His two lives, Erwin, Eren, titans and horses, cars and motorcycles, Ferris wheels and 3DMG, the wide world, that hilariously, Eren and him never really travelled, even though they would have had plenty of time in their second life and it was all Eren really had cared about in their first life - he vowed they would do it in this life.

  
The memories hit him like a truck that isn't there — because the only thing he sees... are horse carriages and two cars that would have been called old timers, if not ancient in his last life. And with that thought, he starts to scream. It's awfully high pitched in his own ears and not at all what he wants to bring across. He wants to scream that 'NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! THIS IS THE WRONG TIME LINE!!'

Because how is he supposed to find someone over social media - when there is no fucking social media. He feels like crying and realizes he’s already sobbing. His mother’s cuddling him, cooing at him, and he’s sobbing but it’s enough. He wants to take down every deity, wants to kill a hundred titans and maybe transform into one himself, only so he can be found more easily, and he prays that Eren would transform, so he can find him and then he thinks how childish it is to hope for that. A titan hadn't been something you wanted to be in their first life. Here, it would be a death sentence in the first few seconds. There are highly developed weapons in this world, in this time. There was no doubt Eren would go down easily.  
  
So Levi pushes those thoughts away and keeps wailing. Full of sorrow and pain, loneliness and almost empty.  
The wailing turns into quiet sobs and Levi is exhausted but he can’t sleep, not yet. He realizes that his mother brings him home and wonders shortly why he hasn’t seen his father yet.  
He doesn’t really care, though, not even when she unlocks the door and smiles at someone outside of his periphery.  
  
"Hey, love! I’m so sorry for not being there! Is that our boy?"  
  
Levi’s sobs cut off, turning to dry hiccups, locked in his throat. And he’s a baby, there are barely any muscles in his body yet, but he manages, manages to turn his head just slightly, because that _fucking_ voice.  
  
And he _knows_ , knows the moment his eyes lock with his father’s eyes, that he _knows_ that Levi recognizes him, sees how he recognizes Levi’s eyes in a split second.  
And the picture in Levi’s head is still upside down because he’s a fucking baby, and he knows he shouldn’t be able to even _think_ complex thoughts in this state, but he fucking sees this face and wants cry, wants to curse, wants to laugh.

And in his upside down vision he sees how the look in his father’s eyes turns from soft anticipation to outright relieved _joy_.  
Levi looks at his father with very cold eyes, doesn’t know what to do but _pout_ because how else is he supposed to communicate like this, struggling to move in his own accords, manages to shake a tiny little fist (he swears this time it’s even smaller) at him very threateningly for a baby (what, he can be proud of that) and Erwin _laughs_.  
Levi’s gaze turns darker, he feels it, but the hiccup that accompanies it, defies his threat and he knows it. Erwin laughs even harder.  
  
"Edwin? Why are you laughing at your son?", his mother seems torn between relief that he finally stopped crying and alarmed at her husband’s behavior. A tiny laugh bubbles from Levi’s throat because _Edwin, really_?  
  
Erwin sobers up, and smiles at her. "I’m just happy to see him. To see you both."  
  
With that, he crosses the last step between them and wants to take Levi from her. He goes willingly and is only a little disgruntled that Erwin has the audacity to turn his attention away to kiss his mother on the forehead.

He garbles to get back Erwin’s attention, because there are so _many questions_ — and shouldn’t he be too young to even remember any answers yet? Even though the noise does cause Erwin to look down at him, he doesn’t get the reaction he wants because Erwin starts to laugh again and lifts him so their eyes are on one level. Still laughing, Erwin pulls him close so they’re nose to nose.  
  
"Hey, little Levi. Have you already been troubling your mom on the way home? I hope you refrain from doing that from now on."  
  
Levi really hates being unsanitary. In his first life, the last, in this and in any to come. But in moments like this he just can’t be bothered. He isn’t even disgusted with himself at spitting up into Erwin’s face. Instead he looks on very smugly. He wonders what smug babies look like or if he’s the first.  
  
"Oh my god, hon, should I take him again?", his mom asks.  
  
"No, no, it’s alright", Erwin says, smiling and pulls Levi a bit closer, "I think I deserved that."  
  
A look in Levi’s direction tells him that he really doesn’t think that at all but that Levi is just too adorable.  
  
"You want to sit down, love, I put some food in the living room."  
  
"Oh, how thoughtful of you, thanks", she smiles brightly as they move to the living room, "But hon, why did you call him Levi? Didn’t we decide we’d call him Helmut, if it was a boy?"  
  
Levi couldn’t help a disgusted snort. It didn’t sound like that but he was sure Erwin — oh god, Erwin was his _dad_ — knew what he wanted to convey.  
  
"True, but don’t you think he looks like a Levi?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess a little."  
  
"I’m sure he’d like that name better."  
  
There was a pause, before his mother answered, "Alright, but Helmut will be his middle name."  
  
Okay, Levi can’t take it anymore. Enough pleasantries, it’s time for business. They’re in a fucking fucked up time line and he wants to hear Erwin’s great plan to fix this mess. It’s _not_ okay to ignore Levi _now_. So Levi bursts out a high pitched scream.  
  
"Oh, you think he’s hungry?", his mother asks, worriedly and he feels her hands, like she tries to take him.  
  
Erwin shakes his head and must see something in his eyes because he suppresses the laughter and instead tugs Levi close onto his shoulder and answered Levi’s unanswered questions.  
  
"I’m a radio host — I am sometimes broadcasted all over the country. I drop hints. Jean heard me. He’s older than me, can you believe it? He and Marco actually went to school together, but they always kept an ear and eye out for the rest of us. Connie moved into town, after he found me. He’s interning with us and looking for Sasha. I haven’t found Mikasa, Eren, Armin or Hanji yet, but Levi there’s no guarantee that they’re born, yet. I’ll keep looking, I promise you I will. For your sake and for mine. But for now, you got me, okay?" Levi tugs on his hair, because what else is there for him to do.  
  
He hears Erwin sigh into his ear, and say to his mother, "I think we have to keep his room extra clean."  
  
He can’t spit up again so a particularly vicious pull on Erwin’s hair has to make do.

* * *

  
Levi is four, when his mother’s sister goes into labour. A day later, his mother wants to visit her. Erwin is at work and so she takes Levi with him. On the way, she tells him, how his newborn cousin Margarete has been crying most of the night. She told him it reminded her of him, and how he had only stopped crying when he’d seen his father.  
  
When he lays eyes on the sobbing tiny bundle in his aunt’s arms, he gets it. Not immediately, but his aunt beckons him closer and when he says, "hey", the eyes of the bundle open and their eyes connect and the baby stops crying. Just stops. He thinks even he hasn’t found his composure again this fast. It must look weird, to outsiders. Like she just turns catatonic. But people don’t understand that the only reason she was crying to begin with because she thought she was alone. And not just alone in a new world — they had a plan for that, they knew how to deal with a new world — but the _wrong_ world — where the knowledge is thrust into your hands that even though you made sure you could find each other again, had a contingency plan, you once again found yourself utterly alone without any way to change that. She probably feels like Levi had upon realizing that Erwin was his father.  
He looks into these familiar, clever eyes, way to calm for a baby, and breathes with a smile, "Mikasa."  
  
He is grateful that for some reason, for once, some deity isn’t entirely against them and they had a chance to breath, to see someone familiar around so shortly after waking up in such a cruel world.

* * *

 

Armin comes into their life when he stumbles over Mikasa in the library. It’s a happy accident and it turns out he went there to find Erwin’s address.

* * *

 

He doesn’t find Eren. It’s been ten more years since he first looked into Mikasa’s eyes. She spends a lot of time at his house, with Erwin watching over them. Levi sometimes wonders when Erwin turned in such a dad, considering how many youths he sent to their certain death. But he reads books and watches, smiling while Mikasa and Levi play Risk over old maps with handmade figures (because that game doesn’t fucking exist yet) and trains with them when they want to face an actual challenge. Levi won’t grow forever and when he’s as tall as he gets, he will be able to take down Erwin in a fight, he knows that much, but for now it’s still challenging.

One time he looks down at Mikasa and himself like an out of body experience. They’re _playing games_. They have been playing group games in their last life. More often than not they played Risk. But it was different. This was more like kids playing and weren’t they too old for that? They wouldn’t grow any younger. Their souls were almost ancient compared to other people’s, already.  
  
He yearns to see Eren. It feels unnatural to be without him for so long. Hates that Erwin hasn’t found him yet. He wants to go out there himself and knows Mikasa doesn’t feel any different. But Erwin is here, and he’s trying — he knows Erwin is trying, probably more than ever before because now Levi’s his _son_. He’s tried to talk Erwin into letting him help but at the end of the day, when nothing else works, Erwin’s and Levi’s military history comes through and Levi obeys.

He still worries about Eren. That boy doesn’t take being on his own very well and with all his memories of Levi intact he shouldn’t be able to stay away.  
  
Even as Erwin’s country wide broadcasts become more frequent, they hear nothing. Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha come by frequently, all of them starting to worry. So many of them have managed to find each other, why was it so difficult to find a stubborn Eren and a resourceful Hanji?

* * *

 

In the end, it is Jean who finds Eren.  
  
Levi is seventeen and not in the mood to answer the fucking door for his fucking uncle who once again fucking managed to fucking lose his fucking key. He’s not in the mood okay. He’s seventeen. That’s seventeen years too long to find Eren and he doesn’t care about the stupid door, don’t people get that.  
  
He has barely a second to grasp the concept that Eren fucking Jaeger is standing next to an annoyed looking Jean in his fucking doorway before he has an armful of Eren fucking Jaeger clinging onto him.

A second later, he clings back. Eren smells… like Eren. Even though, there’s no smell of alcohol and smoke this time around. Maybe Eren still felt guilty. And Eren still feels like Eren. God, he’s missed him so bad. Levi doesn’t know if the sob belongs to him or Eren.  
  
"Where have you been, you fucking shithead!", he asks, breathlessly into Eren’s hair — and that… isn’t right. Eren must be younger again. He pushes him away a little to scrutinize him. He looks as good as always. Younger than he had the first time he met him in his last life. Maybe a little older than in their first life but not by much.  
  
"Sixteen?", he asks.  
  
Eren shakes his head. "Fifteen. You?"  
  
"Seventeen", he answers and pulls Eren in again, pressing a chaste kiss on his mouth before burrowing his face in Eren’s neck.  
  
"God, Cap, really? I mean, I get it, but _really_?"  
  
Jean shoulders them out of his way and rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the living room.  
  
"Next time, you should at least wait ‘til the door’s closed", he says a little softer. "The world outside is not as forgiving as the last. And Levi, I’m not going to explain this to your mother."  
  
Levi grumbles, but doesn’t pull his head out of the crook of Eren’s neck. Eren just laughs at him and brushes his fingers through Levi’s hair. It’s the nicest embrace, Levi’s had in this life. And he’s had a lot of embraces. Embarrassingly many, actually; always makes him remember he’s getting soft. But since these people never really were bothered by his mean looks, he decided to not care anymore.  
  
He asks again, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
It doesn’t sound completely honest, so Levi pulls back and narrows his eyes at Eren. Doesn’t say a word, just waits him out.  
  
"Uhh, I, erm, might have been a little too excited about the prospect of finding you and caused some trouble, see."  
  
Something dawns on Levi. He groans. This is typical. Just typical.  
  
"Please don’t tell me, Jean picked you up at his _workplace_."  
  
"Erm. He might’ve?"  
  
"God, you little shit, didn’t I teach you _anything_?"  
  
"Not how to mug someone, no."  
  
"Oh god, why would you even consider doing something so stupid."  
  
"Come on, Levi, don’t be like that you fucking lived in the Underground."  
  
"But I _didn’t get arrested_ so that Jean the fucking ward had to get me out of _juvie_ , you dumb shit!"  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, that is exactly what happened. Only that it was probably worse than juvie because Erwin was taking you to the military, instead of taking you to jail."  
  
Levi doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t plan on saying the words, but they come out anyway. For the first time in three life times.  
  
"I missed you, you little shit."  
  
As if he needs more evidence than he’s getting soft. Eren’s smile is pleased.  
  
Soft fingers are brushing over Levi’s face and Eren says in a low voice "There is something to be said to a familiar face. I love you."  
  
Levi’s smile feels too broad on his face and still not broad enough. They’re still touching and standing way too close when the door opens behind Eren. It’s Erwin, who absentmindedly greets Levi with a, "Hey, son", before realizing that Eren’s there.  
  
Eren, who sputters. " _Son_?!"  
  
"Don’t get me started", Levi groans. Erwin only does this to annoy Levi. But Levi thinks maybe he’s even proud to be able to call Levi his son.  
  
"Eren, it’s good to see you."  
  
And really, he’s not surprised enough. Not at all.  
  
"Jean, you fucker, did you call Dad before you told me?"  
  
"Dad?!" Eren repeats through his laughter.  
  
And Levi hates this. So much.  
  
"Shut up, dickhead."  
  
Eren ruffles his hair and grins at Erwin. "Hey, Commander. Good to see you, too."  
  
Levi huffs. "Whatever, we’re in my room."  
  
With that, he pulls Eren up the stairs.  
  
"Mikasa and Armin are coming for dinner", Erwin yells after them and that’s just such a dad thing to do. Levi really questions his sanity. How did they _get here_?

* * *

  
Two weeks after Eren’s arrival — and his continued stay in Levi’s room, which his mom doesn’t really like, but Erwin has been very supportive, luckily — they get a call.  
Erwin has a fancy, highly modern (it’s shitty, so much worse than the ones integrated in cell phones) speaker for his phone, so when he gets the call, he calls for Levi. Mikasa, Eren and Mikasa are there, too, and for some reason Jean.

Erwin puts the phone on speaker and the first thing they hear is Hanji complaining, like they’ve been rattling on for a while, never mind if someone is listening.  
  
"—’d think, after we already had non-binary people during the Wall Era, they’d have grasped the concept by now. But it’s like they forgot everything. Really. This is the worst. Even the last time was better. I tried to tell them, okay, I really tried but they just ignore me, give me a stupid name I don’t want. At least they gave me a male name, so I can actually go into science — because they are that backwards here! I couldn’t even go to university here, as a woman, not really, not to speak of me being, you know, _me_."

"Hanji!" Eren’s excitement trickles through.

"Eren! Sweetheart! Are you a titan again? I want to look at some familiar unknown things! Find out some more stuff."  
  
Eren laughs. "No. Sorry to disappoint. But you can do science, right? You said they gave you a male name?"  
  
Hanji hesitated. "Well, yeah. They — did."  
  
Something about their tone was off. Levi couldn’t help it. He had to ask. "Hanji. What is your name?"  
  
For a second, Levi was back in Jean’s car, waiting for him to say his name. But as ridiculous as his name had been in that life, nothing could have prepared him for what Hanji said next and everything that entailed.  
  
"Albert Einstein."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so while writing I realized that I put them in _this_ time. I chose to ignore all the troubles they would have to face in their following years in that life. Because really, they don't need another war. And I couldn't decide whether Erwin would act as a Commander again, if they were willing to fight again or whether (more probable) they would deny fighting because it just seems so unnecessary to fight other humans over stupid beliefs. Because this isn't what they protected humanity from - to fight themselves.  
>  So yeah, I did not want to think about them having to live through world wars but the time was just so perfect okay because. Einstein. And how else would I make it clear that the wall isn't there anymore, immediately. Horses + cars seemed a safe bet.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading:)


End file.
